ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Becca Smith/Relationships
Family Parents It is unknown who Becca’s parents even were, but it was briefly implied that Becca loved them with all her heart. It is likely that they found out about Becca’s turn to the dark side, which probably horrified both of them. Smith Not much is known about Becca’s relationship with her husband; however, it is implied that Becca once had a loving relationship with him. Prior to her fall to the dark side — when she started to struggle with the dark side — Mr. Smith was terrified that she might end up like the NoHeads and so, he and Alyssa did whatever they could to prevent Becca’s turn to evil. Unfortunately, Alyssa was not able to prevent Becca from falling to the dark side, as the Gladiator preyed on Becca’s internal conflict. Becca, upon conversion to the Dark side, was one of the highest-ranking Knights of Plague. Mr. Smith was heartbroken that his wife had become evil and mourned her fate bitterly. Unlike Alyssa, Mr. Smith believed Becca’s turn to darkness was permanent. Alyssa Smith Becca apparently had a poor relationship with her daughter Alyssa, calling her a disappointment (though this may have been fueled by Alyssa’s attempts to keep Becca on the “straight and narrow.”) Yet, despite all the atrocities that Becca had committed over the years, Alyssa still believed that Becca could come back to the light and be redeemed. She rejected Alyssa and brutally murdered her, though she deeply regretted this almost immediately after it occurred, showing that she did at least love her prior to turning to the dark side. Friends The Gladiator The Gladiator met Becca by unknown means, and was deeply interested in her due to her power as well as her embodiment as a focal point of both light and darkness (which was unusual for a Knight of Plague or any Dark Side master to be attracted to). He eventually turned him to the dark side, and anointed her as the commander of his armies. Becca served the Gladiator very loyally, and on more than one occasion both of them showed that they deeply cared for each other. Unlike many of the other Knights of Plague, Becca has never attempted to deny her loyalties. Becca also shared his ideas of how the world should be and his fascination with the dark side. The Gladiator respected her as a person, as well as her talents and skills, and apparently considered her of greater importance than most of his other servants. He even made her second-in-command of his armies. Becca was outraged by anyone showing her master the slightest disrespect. When Master Intelligence called him by his given name (Roger Black) in 2042, she became enraged, feeling that he was unworthy of speaking the name. She was also furious when Master Intelligence spoke of the Gladiator’s lineage, which the latter was ashamed of, in an earlier confrontation. Despite agreeing with her master’s ideology, she apparently did not concur in her given role in ruling the world. Until her dying day, Becca remained unaware that the Gladiator did not truly care about her, as he was only using Becca for her power. When she was killed by Sebiscuits during the final battle, the Gladiator’s fury was said to “explode like a bomb”. Her death was the only one that he attempted to avenge (before Lindsay Kellerman intervened). It is unlikely, though, that he truly cared about her as a person. He was angry about losing someone who was very useful to him. Alicia Alicia first met Becca Smith in junior high, when Becca still went by her unknown maiden name. They remained friends into high school, but ultimately had to part when Alicia had to move away during eleventh grade. It is made blatantly clear that Becca had given up on any attachment to Alicia after her fall to darkness. This is evident when Becca helped kidnap Alicia and again when she showed absolutely no sign of emotion when the Gladiator was preparing to murder her in cold blood. Nagatha Nagatha was the Gladiator’s snake, though Becca also seemed to care for the animal as well. Not only did she willingly take care of her, Becca also seemed to think Nagatha was gorgeous, though nearly anyone else would say otherwise, and believed she was very clever, which was true, as Nagatha had never failed outright in any mission she was assigned to. Becca very much valued Nagatha’s unusual intelligence for a henchman as well. Enemies Master Intelligence , a hated enemy.|link=http://the-super-babies.wikia.com/wiki/File:Master_Intelligence.png]]Becca Smith saw Master Intelligence as her master's most hated enemy and despised him for the inexplicable threat he posed to the Dark Lord. She thought of him as someone lesser than herself due to their backgrounds, as she believed she had actually worked toward becoming the second-in-command of the Knights of Plague. Becca wanted him dead very badly, she even volunteered herself for the task of invading the MBH, until the Gladiator quietly stopped her. Baby Intelligence hated Becca ever since he first saw her during his fight with the Gladiator. His attention was immediately drawn to Becca's picture whenever he saw her image on wanted posters after that. During the Battle of Transylvania, the mere sound of her voice when she appeared in the fray was enough to make his fear reach a new high. George George felt a lot of tension and emnity towards Becca Smith, the only Knight of Plague higher than him (of course, besides the Gladiator). Although Becca had a lot of power, she existed outside of the official military command structure. Despite being wary that her agenda trumped military objectives, George still contended with her. Becca, who was part of an unofficial Transylvania Quarters command triumvirate with George and Monroe, had little regard for George as a warrior; George’s military experience was mostly theoretical and based on simulated by nonetheless respected battlefield scenarios. George, likewise, was a man of science and had little understanding of Becca’s mystical ways. Both vied for the attention of the Gladiator. Monroe Monroe did not seem to have very much respect for Becca Smith. Monroe was antagonistic with Becca due to usurping his place within the Knight of Plague ranks despite the fact she had been imprisoned in Beta Prison for twice as long as Monroe had. Becca and Monroe also fought together during the Battle of Transylvania. It is also unknown if Monroe knew that Becca had been killed in the aforementioned battle. Category:Relationships Category:The Super Babies